Mission sent from hell
by Season-Chan
Summary: Summary:AU InuKag Inuyasha was a soul dumped into the pits of hell, who by the way wasn't supposed to even die yet, has one chance to regain his life back, under one condition. That he right all the things he wronged in his past life, one being that..
1. Prologue

**AN: A new story! No explanation needed. R/R** **Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I will be only saying this once, I don't own Inuyasha I just like twisting their words around and make them do weird stuff. All credits go to Rumiko Takahashi **

**Summary: AU InuKag Inuyasha was a soul dumped into the pits of hell, who by the way wasn't supposed to even die yet, has one chance to regain his life back, under one condition. That he right all the things he wronged in his past life, one being that he patches things up with his former love. One problem, the closest thing to his former love was her reincarnation, Kagome Higurashi.**

**Mission sent from hell**

**Prologue**

**Inuyasha** plunged into the darkness, everything around him intangible, ineligible even with his youkai sense at work. The air rushed past him, his hair darting in an array of directions. He jerked his head upwards, hopefully he'd find out where he'd come from or was going to anyway. His eyes didn't spot a glimmer of light nor anything of interest just miles and miles of darkness. He sniffed the air, the light scent of spirit energy emanating from around him. He picked up different auras as well, some evil, mildly evil, or just plain sinful. That still didn't give a clue where he was or what he was doing. All he remembered was getting into a argument with Kikyou, concerning to whether or not convert him to a human with the Shikon, and the nagging suspicion that she had been hiding something or rather someone. He could smell the youki off her scent, a hanyou, a scent far different from his own. 

He muttered a curse, his voice radiating around him. Echoes? His hand reached towards his side, his hand coming in contact with solid rock, springing with spirit energy and oddly the distinctive aura of the dead. Where in hells name was he? This was far too alien for him to be on earth period. Wait a minute. Dead people. Spirit energy. What in hells name? He was dead! Inuyasha blinked the closure of the tunnel parting and light peeked from the small gaps. He winced, the light damaging his poor sensitive eyes. He held back tears as the tunnel had long gone and all that remained with stretches of winding road. His eyes widened, and with every acre of road there was a continuous line of restless souls waiting. 

Instead of floating like had done in the tunnel, he fell hitting the ground with a dull thud. A man pulled him up, before snatching the papers tied to wrist. He stared at his bare wrist, he hadn't noticed the scroll before. The man looked at him with beady eyes, before scanning through the printed paper clutched in his clawed hands. 

"Hmm...First class....Hell..." 

The demon man chuckled before grabbing the lever at his side, "Looks like your going to hell Sonny. Have a good trip" and with that Inuyasha descended into the dark pit beneath him. 

**AN: Short I know but what can I say? This is the prologue. I don't want to give too much away do I? Reviewers nod Ehehehe?? Hm.. I'm thinking of some things I could do to poor little Inu to make a little interesting. Ne? But anyway thanks for reading. R/R! All constructive criticism and comments are welcomed! Suggestions are also welcome! Flames will be used to make smores. Bye Bye!**

**--Season-chan--**


	2. The aftermath

**AN: Looks nervous Welcome to the first and official chapter of Mission sent from Hell! Thanks for your reviews and those gracious enough to read my horrible writing. I love you all! (Eh! You know what I mean!) Things are bound to get interesting..seeing that poor unfortunate Inu has to experience all the wonders of hell. :snickers: Enjoy R/R!**

**Inuyasha: What the hell wench?**

**Season: Whatever do you mean? looks innocent**

**Inuyasha: Hell damnit!**

**Season: whistles innocently**

**Inuyasha: chases after Season**

**Kagome: Inuyasha are you terrorizing village girls? Osuwari!**

**Season: snickers Ooh! a crater!**

**Disclaimer: I will be only saying this once, I don't own Inuyasha I just like twisting their words around and make them do weird stuff. All credits go to Rumiko Takahashi **

**- - - - **

**Mission sent from Hell **

**Chapter one **

**The aftermath**

**- - - - **

****

**Yet **again he plunged into a tunnel, this one more peculiar than the last. Heat radiated from all around him, luckily he had a firerat haori to protect him otherwise he'd be one fried hanyou.This time everything was in plain view despite the pitch black pit he originated from. Fire licked all around him, and the aura of evil was everywhere and more stronger than before. He almost felt like shuddering, this is where the evil of the evil had stayed those who'd thirst for blood, pilfered and destroyed without conscience. That left one question. Why the hell was he here? The closest thing to sinful he had done was attempt to snatch the Shikon which he had a feeling connected to all of this. Why was he dead? Who killed him? Whatever happened to Kikyou? So many questions left unanswered. 

He landed onto the scalding earth beneath him, barefooted no less. Something resembling a gremlin sneered at him jabbing at him with his pitchfork. Inuyasha rolled his eyes snatching the offending weapon from the gremlin doppleganger and bending it beyond comprehension and tossing it who knows where. The gremlin did not look happy, it snarled and hissed baring it's sharp little fangs. A little irritated at the mini devil's persistence, he bared his fangs as well drawing a little yelp of suprise from it. Instead of running off like he predicted, the thing still stayed looking particularly smug. It muttered something that resembled a war cry before they came. Hoards and hoards of those little demons, surrounded him armed with their own little pitchforks. He shifted into a fighting stance, his amber eyes surveying their movements while, his ears twitched violently straining to pick up every little sound. 

"Bring it on." 

One by one they came, before being thrown in every single direction possible, vanishing with each impact. He cracked his knuckles, before delivering a swift slice at the remaining gremlins. Soon as the last one vanished, more appeared looking uglier and hell bent than ever. With each passing wave, Inuyasha could feel his youki strength draining, considering the never-ending army of mini devils. 

"ENOUGH!" A voice bellowed, as the remainder of the mini army had scurried away. 

"What the-" 

Inuyasha didn't have enough time to finish his sentence as he fell a odd tug pulling him towards a large oak door. The door slammed behind him as he found himself, planted into a nearby chair. A figure loomed over him, dressed in a pinstripe suit and tie. He squinted, the face was ineligible but from what he could see, it was a man. 

"Ho, very impressive..Inuyasha." 

The shadowed figure's face came into view, feeling those cold crimson slits boring into his own. His face was pale, slender, framed with jet black locks, the rest tied with what looked like a elastic. 

"Who the hell are you?" He barked. 

"I, demon whelp, am the head honcho of this fine establishment but Naraku Akuma in more formal terms. I am as people refer to as the devil. I know who comes in and out, who goes where, and who did what. Everything about you is in this lovely stack of paper." He said gesturing the stacks of paper piled in his desk. 

"Tell me! Why am I here? Why am I dead? What the hell happened to Kikyou?" 

Naraku laughed in reply, loosening his tie. 

"First of all, Kikyou is dead and second, everything else will be explained shortly. And now if you may, please take a seat." 

**Twenty minutes later...**

****"So your telling me..Kikyou killed me. And I ended up in hell for no apparent reason?!" 

"Technically yes but we've come across a little snag on your way here. Lucky for you, the little goody two shoes in heaven decided to give you a chance-" 

"So I'm going back?" 

"Will you let me finish? You've got a little errand to accomplish before you can skedadle back to the living world. _Section 12: Paragraph 4 'Right thou wrongs in ye past life and life will be restored.' _So basically you've got patch up things with your ice block brother, rekindle the romance with your broad, purify the shikon and so forth." 

Inuyasha looked like a deer caught in the headlights, his mind still in a state of shock. 

"Don't look so shocked. This was your fault from beginning to end." 

He sputtered incoherently, "My fault?! DO YOU THINK I WANTED TO DIE?" 

Naraku shrugged, adjusting his tie. 

"Of course nobody will be able to see you with the exception with the wench and your brother. Now that your all informed let's get to the rules, regulations etc. etc." 

Inuyasha groaned. 

**Another twenty minutes later...**

****Inuyasha was practically suffering a brain cell shortage, all these rules was a total killer on his mind. Naraku flipped to another page, before starting into another explanation. And to the hanyou's immediate relief and a escape from his severely overworked brain, the devil shut the book closed. 

"I should remind you that you shouldn't stick you little snout where it doesn't belong. Or you may find yourself a permanent resident in out little home sweet home. Thanks for playing..now get out!" 

As soon as those words registered in his mind, he felt himself plunge into another pitch black tunnel, his heart lightening considerably. 

Inuyasha grew tired, as the magnetic pull slugged him up to the surface. Couldn't this thing go any faster? Apparently not seeing that it was still traveling in the same slug-like pace. Sighing, he crossed his arms and sat indian style, feeling a small draft pass through. 

'Another chance..All of this happened..without me knowing..' 

He could feel it, the living world was just around the corner, and he had one shot to regain his place back into that world. His heart quickened, even being dead for a short while he could understand how the dead had tried countless times to live again. But he, had the chance to make amends and re-lead his life that had been cut short. 

His ears twitched picking up the sound of voices and other alien sounds from above the surface. 

Sooner than expected, he found himself standing in the middle of the road, with a car zooming towards him. 

**- - - - **

**(- - Review Responses - -)**

**Sanci- Aw..thanks! I didn't want him to go to hell either but shrug it can't be helped and plus it add more of a bang to how Inuyasha and Kagome meet. Thanks for reading! )**

**Alejandra- Thanks for reading. I can't wait for the chapters either. 3 **

**Samieko- Interesting? I Hope so! Thanks for reading!**

**ChristyKay- If didn't anyone notice in which I hope no one did. It's me Kakera no Yume and I'm currently in hiding while trying to think of something readable and interesting for Beyond the Wiring. And of course I'd add you to my favorite list since I love 'Fire' so much. 3**

**(- - Thanks y'all - -)**

**AN: A little short than expected but it's better than nothing? Anyways I gave you a little insight on what Inuyasha had to face. (Note the word 'little'.) But still please review! R&R!!! Make me the most happiest idiot in the world! **

**(P.S Inuyasha was from the Fuedal era..and Naraku missed the opportunity to tell him that it was the twenty first century! snicker)**

**(P.S.P.S Anybody interested in being my beta? :smiles sheepishly:)**

**Mucho love,**

**Season-chan**


End file.
